


Liberty

by Baamon5evr



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Horny Steve, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), The Shield Deserves A Name Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve teaches Sam to wield the shield despite having other ideas on how they could spend their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberty

“Steve, stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“You know what.”

“I literally have no idea what you mean.” Sam rolled his eyes as he and Steve stood in the backyard of the complex. The Avengers were all taking a training day. Rhodey was in the sky practicing formations with Wanda and Vision, Natasha and Hope were sparring inside while Bucky and Clint practiced some shooting with Scott (shrunken to ant size) on the end of Clint's bow towards the front of the house where Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel could happily watch their father. Laura was inside entertaining Helen’s rants as if she knew what the woman meant and to Laura’s credit she did her best to keep up with her but sometimes Helen went over even Vision’s head. Sam had decided that he finally wanted Steve to teach him how to handle the shield properly and not just through improvisation as he had in the past. If something happened and he needed to use Liberty on the fly then at least he’d know what he was doing. Steve seemed to have other ideas.

“Steve, you’re distracting me.” Sam warned as Steve stood behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist while he pressed kisses on to his shoulder and neck.

“There’ll be distractions in the field, I’m getting you ready.” He mumbled, pressing a wet kiss to the base of his neck.

“Likely excuse. I need to learn how to throw the shield before we worry about field training.”

“Mmm.” Steve grunted dismissively, his attentions focused now on Sam’s ear, but Sam’s mind was made up and he wasn’t letting Steve’s ministrations, no matter how pleasurable, distract him.

“You know, I’m starting to think you don’t want to teach me how to use Liberty.” That got Steve to stop, at least momentarily.

“Really? You’re still calling the shield Liberty?”

“If Thor’s hammer can have a name, albeit a barely pronounceable one, than your shield can have one too. She’s saved your ass enough times to earn it.”

“Mjolnir is a sentient object, born from an exploding star or whatever.”

“Liberty was made from one of the most durable, indestructible and rarest metals in existence. She’s every bit as special. And she’s practically sentient too. You can’t tell me her boomerang ability is really just to do with your thing with angles.”

“One: that is exactly what I’m saying. Two: you’re getting way too defensive over the honor of a piece of metal. Three: why are all inanimate objects automatically female?”

“It’s either something to do with misogyny or pirates or both but no more distracting me. Teach me your ways, oh great one.”

“I thought I did that already, unless you need another crash course on when to implement the use of teeth in a good blow—ow!” Steve cut himself off, lightly rubbing at his abdomen from the blow Sam had given him with his elbow. Not that he was hurt. Sam probably did more damage to his elbow than he did Steve’s stomach but it shut him up at least.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, I’m serious. Let’s work.” Steve sighed but finally got focused.

“I already told you the basics. You just have to believe in your ability. Now your target is to make the shield bounce off the statue, on to the fountain and then back to you like this…” Steve stepped from behind him to stand next to him instead, took Liberty and effortlessly threw her so she hit the statue at an angle that sent her towards the fountain which she ricocheted off of back into Steve’s grip.

“Right, okay. Shouldn’t be too hard.” Steve nodded encouragingly at him before handing Liberty over and giving Sam room. He did his best to focus before he threw Liberty hard only to have her sliced straight through the statue, hit a tree, bounce off another and then come flying high speed towards Sam. Steve jumped in front of him but before Liberty could hit either of them (or nearly break Steve’s hand when the idiot tried to catch her) a blast of red energy stopped her in her tracks before letting her fall uselessly to the ground. Sam looked up and saw Wanda flash him a smile before refocusing her attention on Rhodey.

“Well, that spectacularly failed.”

“It wasn’t so bad.” Steve reassured him, picking Liberty up and dusting her off.

“I beheaded a statue.”

“Well, I’m just glad it wasn’t you that was beheaded.” Sam sighed and looked at the poor statue and the dented trees.

“It’s easy for you to say, you’ve got your artist’s perspective going for you and super vision probably doesn’t hurt.”

“Look, don’t think like me. Me, I’m all geometry. But you can do it too and probably by sheer force of will alone. Besides if anything Liberty probably likes you better.” Sam smiled a little at Steve’s use of the name. He stepped behind him again and placed the shield in his hands.

“Just picture in your mind where you want the shield to go first and then do it. Don’t think about it too much, just relax, trust yourself and trust the shield.” Steve pressed a kiss to his temple before stepping away. Sam took a deep breathe, relaxing his tense muscles before eyeing the statue. He took another breath, then let Liberty fly from his hands. She hit the middle of the statue, then grazed the fountain enough to send her back to Sam. He caught the shield but felt it hit his core a little, causing him to stagger back. He’d taken worse hits though and he was more taken by his success.

“I told you you could do it.” Steve said happily, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Now we just gotta do this a couple hundred more times until I’ve got this down pat.” Sam said with determination.

“Or we could take a break inside in bed…” Steve said suggestively, getting ready to start kissing his neck and shoulder but Sam pressed a finger to his forehead effectively stopping him in his tracks.

“Nice try buddy but we’ve got work to do and you are not getting out of teaching me, whatever your actual reasoning is.”

“My reasoning is that you don’t have to learn because I’m not leaving your side for a second.” Steve said in a soft, sappy voice. Sam saw right through that act.

“Nice sentiment but totally unrealistic. So let’s get back to work.”

“Sometimes having a military boyfriend sucks.” Steve muttered. Sam didn’t disagree.


End file.
